


The hanging tree

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: What happens when you feel absolutely nothing and you're done waiting for help?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, my tumblr is Undead_focus (surprise surprise) and i will gladly take requests!
> 
> Edit: Thanks to the comment that asked about my tumblr! Silly me forgot to post a link, turns out i did the wrong dash, RIP. 
> 
> http://undead-focus.tumblr.com
> 
> That should get ya to my tumblr, request a story or ask me anything! Im on tumblr most of the day except when im asleep~

He was sad, depressed, devoid of all happiness, and most of, he had absolutely no hope.

He was a  ** _hopeless_** human. 

It was raining the day everything was decided. The sky was almost pitch black. The rain fell in a steady downpour, sounding like war drums against any metal roof nearby. But for this man, the rain casually fell onto him, soaking his clothes, hair and skin. 

His dark and void eyes were just staring at the obstacle that laid before him. 

A hill with a tree on top. 

All he had to do was make it to the top and all of his doubts and problems would just  _ **disappear**._

Everything that went through his mind as he climbed that wet and slippery hill were just horrible thoughts. 

Thoughts of how he was a bad person, a bad friend, a bad lover, a bad... No he won't think about the last one. 

It makes him absolutely sob to think of what hes doing to the poor child he left back at the home, with the man that's this child's other parent.

Tears flow down his face as he starts to think of it, trying his best to erase his mind of it.

He had to keep climbing.

***

The note the man in the red hoodie picked up mad him tremble. 

_"I'm so sorry, I just can't go on like this.  You deserve so much better than me, I'm going to the hill, you know the one? Where we first met? Tell Scribs I love him. I love you."_

The man fell to the floor, holding the ink splattered note, tears falling from his face. He held one hand up to his mouth, to try and stop the sobs that came from him. He couldn't risk waking the baby but...

"Daddy?"

The man looks up at the child, trying to contain his hysteria, forcing a smile of his face. 

The child saying even more.

"Where papa?"

The man on the floor, Tord, lifts himself from the ground, crumbling the note and throwing it away. He takes the child into his arms and takes off running through the house, slamming the front door open, and running out into the rain.

Scribs holds onto tightly to his smaller father.

***

From the distance Tom could hear his name being called out from the distance, as he searched for the rope he had hidden here in previous days.

He drops the rope as tears fall from his face. 

As his lovers voice gets closer he can hear a much smaller one calling out to him.

Calling out for their papa. 

His knees hit the ground as he realizes he can't just leave his family because of the way he feels. They could help him.

He crossed his legs and sat on the ground, staring at the tree.

Feeling something crawl into his lap, he looks down to see his son. 

His beautiful Scribs.

He feels arms wrap around his from behind.

Tord couldn't help but hug his big beautiful lover. 

Whispers are exchanged through sobs and cries.

"I love you."

"I will always love you and never let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> This took way to long to write, because I was extremely distracted by a stream that zac and tophi(is that it?) were doing.
> 
> Apparently I have a thing for almost killing tom off.
> 
> Alssssoooo, If you want to stop by my tumblr, I will gladly take requests for you all. My tumblr is Undead_focus (hahahhh not that surprising)


End file.
